


Providence gathers Reminiscence

by LyricsofVixra



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aaarrrgghh shortened to Arrrgh, F/M, Gen, OC appears, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, but only sometimes, for my sanity, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/LyricsofVixra
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle between the Trollhunter, Gunmar and Morgana the trolls must move to New Jersey to find a new heartstone and the people of Arcadia must rebuild their lives and homes. However many are left with questions that need answers, answers that can only be given by one Jim Lake Jr. So when he returns to visit a few months later he is ready to explain as much as he's able...that is until a being wiser and more powerful then Merlin himself decides to make matters "easier" and instead show them why the last year would be going down in history......And possibly make some changes that was felt needed fixing.





	Providence gathers Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Trollhunters story!! I haven't gotten to write in a loooong time but this series, which I finished in about a week and a half, had me itching to start again. 
> 
> I obviously don't own Trollhunters otherwise Jim would have had a lot more angst to deal with and season 3 would have (hopefully) ended better.

_A Dim room was only lit by orbs of light that lazily floated around._

 

_They would join into each other only to break apart moments later, never stopping and constantly moving as if bobbing in unseen water. Sound would come in short parts, sometimes as a tune flowing visibly through the air in multicolored strands, other times in voices but rarely were they understandable. Only ever a low hum that spread through the room, filling every crevice and opening before fading and leaving a sort of deafening silence that would leave most clutching at their ears in pain._

 

_One however was immune to that pain._

 

_Movement hardly shifting the air, a being glided between the orbs that would illuminate small parts of their figure._

 

_Skin smooth as glass, swirling with light shades like opal._

 

_Deep purple satin like weaves flow around their body, drifting in an ethereal breeze._

 

_A hand reaches out and runs softly over one of the orbs. Its glow brightens, reflecting the golden sheen of the being's eyes._

 

_Sound returns to the room with the chirping of birds and wind rustling through tree leaves before a young but gruff male voice cuts through them._

 

_"We'll be back...some day."_

 

_The being smiles, its thin lips curling just slightly at the edges as all the orbs in the room seem to glow ever so slightly brighter. " **Indeed, and I believe that day is today....**_ _**Jim Lake Jr, the Trollhunter.** " _

**Author's Note:**

> So yea I hope you enjoyed! Review to give me motivation or come chat and discuss ideas and thoughts on my server: http:/discord.gg/qfuubve !!


End file.
